


The Wish You Wish You Never Made

by SpaceMirror



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, natewantstobattle
Genre: Buzzfeed, Demons, Ghosthunters - Freeform, I make the rules now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom has no fics, Supernatural Elements, and that is a travesty, dammit i did it, no wanted this but me but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: Ryan and Shane search for proof. Proof of ghosts, demons, aliens, even Bigfoot. Ryan is a believer, sure that humans cannot be alone. Shane is a skeptic, and only comes along to make sure Ryan doesn’t fall off a cliff or to get video whenever he shits his pants.When Ryan suggests a bar, rumored to be inhabited by a demon supposedly called Phantom, as their next spot, Shane agrees, glad to get a chance to give Ryan a chance to give up this whole ghost/spirit/alien/mothman hunting to rest.Is Phantom real? Who’s the odd man in the back? Why did the magician who sucked yesterday disappear after an amazing act?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this but dammit i did it.   
> Concept from Marksandrecs on tumblr. Here's the link for the specific post:https://tinyurl.com/y87fl2ak And check out the blog while you're at it!
> 
> I'm hoping to update this once a week, probably on Fridays or Saturdays if I remember. We'll see once September hits.

“Ryan, this place is bullshit, just like every other place we visit is bullshit.” Shane said, stretching his legs in the car. Ryan rolled his eyes, honking at the person who had cut in front of him on the road. 

“Come on, asshole!” He muttered, before turning to his friend. “You can’t admit that a demon making deals in the back of a shady bar isn’t plausible?” 

“No. It’s weird, Ryan. A shady dude making shady ‘deals’ in the back of a shady bar makes sense. What doesn’t seem plausible, is that a shady ‘demon’ is making shady ‘deals’ in the back of a shady bar.” Shane said, glaring at his friend over his sunglasses. Ryan shook his head and honked again. L.A traffic blows.

“Whatever, man. We’ll see what you say after we see this guy. I’m telling you, he’s the real deal.” 

“It’s probably like a placebo, or something. Like, what kind of deals does he make? Do you know?” Ryan only had time to open his mouth before Shane continued. “No, you don’t. So, who’s to say that he’s, like, one of those ‘psychics’ or something. They tell you something, and you change your life and it happens. It’s predictable, and stupid.” Shane punctuated his point by crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and signaled, turning onto their exit. 

“You’ll see, Shane. You’ll see,” was the only reply. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! In honor of our boys being back (even though it's True Crime) but shhhhh! Two chapters cuz I had it.

“This guy sucks, Ryan.” Ryan politely clapped, but found himself nodding along to Shane’s statement. 

“He’s trying, Shane.” Shane shook his head and leaned back in his chair. 

“These seats are hard as hell.” 

“They’re not that bad.”

“The beer isn’t that bad, though.” 

“Mine was flat.” 

“Do you have to fight against everything I say, Bergara?” Shane slammed his hand on the table. 

“I do not fight everything you say, Madej!” Ryan smirked, copying the action. 

“You’re an ass.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“Twelve, apparently.” 

“On a scale of one to ten.”  
“I’m gonna kick your ass,” The pair stared at each other before falling into laughter. A couple of the other patrons glanced over in annoyance, but they didn’t care. They were probably more entertaining than the magician, who was honestly failing at whatever he was trying to do. Something with rings, Ryan realized, glancing back at the stage. 

“Well, I’m gonna hit the bathroom, then maybe you’ll see your demon friend.” Shane wiggled his fingers, standing. Ryan threw a napkin, barely missing the taller. 

 

“Well, I thought he’d never leave.” Ryan jumped in his seat, whirling around in his seat, facing the man who appeared on the other side of the round table. He had black hair, and the red lights around him sort of made him look..demonic? He wore a red dress suit, with a black vest. He held a cane with a strange glass orb on top. It sort of seemed to glow intermittently, and the man as a whole seemed familiar to Ryan.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Ryan asked, shifting in his seat. The other man chuckled and leaned on the table. Ryan felt a shiver down his back, as the man stares at him. 

“I go by many names, some of which I’m sure you know.” Ryan blinked and tilted his head. The man laughed again, leaning back in his seat. “But, I know what you’re doing here, Ryan Bergara.” 

“How did-” Ryan was cut off.   
“Oh, please. Everything about you screams...” The man hesitated, a slight sneer on his face. “Hunter. Plus, your buddy,” He pointed towards the bathroom. Toward Shane’s retreating back.  “Neither of you are quiet. Which is rude, for those who actually want to watch the show.” The man glanced around the bar, the people looking bored as the magician wiped his forehead with the handkerchief he’d obviously pulled from his pocket. 

“Oh, I don’t know about a hunter, maybe amateur, or novice but-” Ryan cut himself off, eyes widening. “Phantom. That’s who you are.” The man - no, demon- smiled and raised his hands. 

“Surprise, my dude!” 

A beat of silence. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Phantom slowly lowered his-its?-arms. 

“Well, that’s a reaction.” Ryan glanced around, waiting for someone else to notice. But, no one noticed. Everyone else was staring at the magician, who’d thrown most of his cards at the poor people closest to the stage. 

“Kid,” Ryan heard a snap, then the cards froze in mid-air. “Eyes on me. We’re having a conversation. That’s just bad manners, Ryan.”

“Holy shit. You’re an actual fucking demon.” Ryan said, astonished. His hand lowered towards the bag he placed on the ground when he came inside.

“Yeah, a lot of people don’t react that way.” Phantom shrugged, then waved his hand, knocking aside the water gun of holy water Ryan pointed his way. A splash sizzled against the sleeve of his red shirt. “Honestly Ryan. This is what I get for being kind.” He sighed. “And here I was, thinking we could simply make a deal.” 

Ryan stared, his only weapon against this  _ thing _ halfway across the room before it froze, just like everyone and thing else in the bar. Oh God, where was Shane? He’d gone to the bathroom, was he still in there? Was he frozen like everyone in here? No, Shane would be fine. Ryan had to keep his cool, he only had to focus on what was in front of him. 

“A deal? Most of the people you make deals with end up missing.” Ryan managed to keep his voice steady, despite it being roughly an octave higher. Phantom smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

“I warn my clients to not let their...gifts consume them. Is it my fault if they don’t heed my advice? But, something tells me you’re different, Ryan.” Ryan smiled in response.

“Let me tell you something, ‘Phantom’. I spent the last two years searching for proof that  _ things _ like you exist. After this, I might as well quit. ” 

“But you won’t. You don’t have proof, Ryan.” Phantom clicked his teeth and waved his hand. “You’ve got roughly ten people with foggy memories of a shit magician.” Ryan couldn’t help glancing around. The people in the bar were still frozen, staring at frozen cards inches from their faces. “But. I can give you proof. But, I need something from you.” Ryan turned to face the demon once again. 

“You’re not getting my soul, or my firstborn, or whatever.” 

Phantom chuckled. 

“Hell Below, is that what humans think of us?” The demon shook his head. “Regardless, I won’t tell you what I want just yet. Why don’t you come back, say, tomorrow. Bring the sasquatch.” Before Ryan could even blink, Phantom snapped. Sounds of discontent and annoyance sounded from the people behind him, closer to the stage. ‘Boo’s resounded from around the bar, even the bartender. Ryan glanced around. Cards decorated the floor and the first two rows of people near the stage. The magician stumbled forward to pick them up, apologizing. Poor kid. 

“Hey.” Ryan all but jumped through the ceiling. “Woah. You alright, man? You look like you saw a ghost...or a demon.” Shane settled in his seat, stopping to pull Ryan’s water gun from his seat. “Did you get scared without me here to protect you?” He tossed the water gun on the table. “What did Father Thomas say again? ‘Don’t be afraid’?” The taller man chuckled. 

“I want to go home.” 

“What?” Shane stopped reaching for his beer at his friend’s words. “What about your demon?”

“I don’t care. I just want to go home. It’s late. We won’t see anything tonight.” Ryan picked up the water gun and his bag. Shane stood and tossed a couple of dollars on the table. 

“Ryan, is everything okay? Ryan? Ryan, wait!” Shane called after Ryan, who rushed out of the bar. Shane sighed and rushed after the shorter, yet faster, man. Just before he left, he glanced around the bar again, ignoring a shiver down his back as he noted a black haired man in a red dress shirt and black vest stare after him from the back of the bar. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan and Phantom have a talk.

“Ryan, what the hell was that about?” Shane held onto the handle above the door as Ryan sped through traffic. “You haven’t looked this freaked out since the Sallie House.” Ryan glanced at his friend, finally slowing down for a yellow light. 

“I saw him. It. Whatever.” He murmured, barely audible. 

“Ryan, are you fucking with me right now? Wh-while I was in the bathroom?”  

“I knew you’d think I was crazy. But, I know what I saw, Shane.” 

“Okay. I’ll humor you. What did he look like? A puff of black smoke? A little girl?” 

“No, he looked...good. Like a guy. He had, uh, black hair..and..” Ryan trailed off, pressing the gas once the light turned green once again. He’d sat with the strange man, no, demon..for twenty minutes. He should remember what it looked like. He stared it right in the face. Why can’t he remember? 

“Ryan? You okay, buddy?” 

“Shane, can you drive?” Ryan pulled over, unbuckling his seat. Shane unbuckled his without question. 

“This thing has really got you shook. Is that what the kids say? Anyway, what happened, man?” Shane asked, starting the truck up once again. Ryan stayed quiet. “Did it touch you or something? Three scratches anywhere? Did it say anything to you? Did you get proof or anything?” Ryan shook his head, then replied, shakily.

“It said to come back tomorrow. Then I would get proof.” Shane glanced over. Ryan looked awful. A few hours before, he had been bubbly, excited. Now he looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. 

“Well, fuck that. You’re not going back there, ever again.”   

“What? No, Shane, we have to. I have to go back.” 

“Ryan, you look like death after no more than five minutes with him.” Five minutes? No, he’d been with Phantom closer to a half-hour. 

“What?”

“Ryan, I was at your side the entire time. Except for when I was in the bathroom. If Phantom, and that’s a big if Bergara, approached you, it would have been then. I was not gone longer than five minutes.” 

“He froze time.” 

“He what!?” Shane nearly slammed on the brakes. 

“I saw it.” Ryan was quiet, barely audible once again. Shane regretted his sudden yell. “He snapped. The cards froze.” 

“Ryan, you’re not making sense.” Shane pulled to a stop in front of his apartment. “Did he Thanos time? Like he snapped and half of the time disappeared?” Ryan glanced over at his friend, and his expression gave Shave pause. 

“Holy shit, he just snapped, and the time just stopped. Yeah, no. You’re not going back there, Bergara. Absolutely not.” Ryan started to protest again, but Shane stood firm. “You’re a mess after, what? If he froze time, who knows how long it was? Ten minutes? Ten years? Ten decades? You’re not going back to that bar, Ryan.”  

“You don’t even believe me, Shane.” Ryan shot back. 

“No shit I don’t believe you, Ryan. But something happened in there, it’s affecting you. In a really bad way.” 

“I know what I saw, Shane. I have to see him again.” Shane hesitated, then sighed. 

“Come inside. I think you need a drink. Like a really strong one.” 

Ryan fell asleep on the couch before Shane could get a bottle out of his cabinet.

 

The next morning, Shane woke up late. Luckily it was a Sunday, so neither he nor Ryan had to be into their full-time job, journalists. Shane had fallen asleep in his own room. When he emerged, yawning and in desperate need of coffee, Ryan was gone. The blanket Shane had used to cover his friend was folded carefully against the back of his sofa. The only indication that Ryan had spent the night. Ryan was the only one in the apartment who would bother to fold the blanket. Shane wouldn’t bother, knowing he would probably fall asleep there that night anyway. What gave Shane pause, halfway through programming his coffee, was the conversation he’d had with his friend the night before. 

“Shit, Bergara!” Shane muttered, rushing towards his front door. He only paused to slip on his shoes and grab his keys.  

  
  


Ryan slipped through the open door of the bar, Bobby Mackey’s. The bar was surprisingly open, despite the lack of customers. Ryan slid into a barstool, ordering just a water to start. He had a feeling he would need something stronger if everything went to plan, but he wanted his head clear. 

“Bergara! Where ya been, buddy? You sure were in a hurry last night.” Ryan jumped at the sudden chipper voice at his left. 

“Uh, Phantom...or is there another name I could call you?” 

“Some people call me Nate. Don’t ask, long story. “ Phantom waved his hand. Ryan noticed a slight-distortion?- in Phantom’s face. 

“Is that who you’re possessing? Some guy named Nate?” 

“No, we had a deal. He died a little while ago. Poor kid. Really had a future.” Phantom glanced towards the stage. “As long as I perform every once in a while, I get to keep this pretty lil face.” 

“Why would he make a deal for that?” 

“Well, I may have tweaked his contract a bit.” Phantom said, shifting on his seat. Ryan raised an eyebrow. He’d never heard of a demon being..uncomfortable. “He wanted to live a little longer. Wanted to get married, a kid, a career.” Phantom chuckled. “Two out of three ain’t bad. He filled his end of the bargain, I’m working on mine.” There was a beat of silence. Another glass of water appeared in front of Ryan. 

 

“But, enough about my bad experiences. What brings you back? And where’s Bigfoot? I was kinda looking forward to finally setting my eyes on that beast.”  Ryan narrowed his eyes. 

“Shane’s not coming. But, you said you’d give me proof. That  _ you _ exist. Ghosts, angels, aliens, et cetera.” 

“Oh, please Ryan. I don’t make contracts on the first date. I’m not that kind of demon.” Phantom batted his eyelashes, and Ryan sputtered into his glass. 

“No, no, no, I’m-”

“But, I’ll give you something small for free. Not myself, of course. I’ve got a business to keep running.” Phantom leans against the bar, smirking. “There’s a little ghostie a few streets over. He’s  _ real _ friendly.” 

“Hey, you gonna buy something or keep talking to yourself?” The bartender spoke up, boredom evident in her voice. Ryan glanced back at her, puzzled. “The water’s free, so are you hungry or what?” 

“S-sorry..” He turned back towards Phantom, but the demon has vanished. Ryan sighed and made his way outside, stopping short once he saw who was waiting for him. 

“Hey, Bergara.” Shane said, leaning against his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm going out of town for a few weeks and I don't know when exactly I'll be able to update this story. But don't worry! I will keep writing and have about three or four chapters for you guys once I get back, depending on how life goes when I get back.


	4. Chapter 3

“Shane, what the hell? Did you walk here?” Ryan asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he approached the car. Ryan still wore the same clothes from the night before, his dark hair shuffled from sleep and running his hand through it during his conversation with the demon.   
“I caught an Uber. You disappeared before I woke up and I had an idea of where you’d go.” Shane said, crossing his arms. He hadn’t changed before leaving his apartment, still dressed in an old college t-shirt and blue and green plaid pajama pants.

Ryan rolled his eyes and unlocked the car, but Shane blocked the driver’s side door. 

“Ryan, what the hell? I said it was a bad idea to come back out here.” 

“You’re not my dad, Shane. I’m a grown man, I can do what I want.” Ryan said, glaring up at the taller man. “And why is it such a bad idea if nothing is happening anyway? You don’t even think I met Phantom last night, do you?” Ryan snapped, harsher than he’d meant. Something about Shane following him just infuriated the younger man. 

“Honestly, Ryan, I have no idea what happened to you last night. What I know is that I was glued to your side except for when I went to the bathroom. When I got back, you looked ready to pass out in that place if we hadn’t headed back to mine. So, I have no idea what happened to you, but, God, whatever it was, it was awful. I just don’t want you to end up hurt.” Shane huffed.   
Ryan didn’t respond. Shane sighed and finally moved from the door, to the other side of the car. “You owe me for that Uber, Bergara.” Shane said, sliding into the passenger’s side door. 

Neither man spoke the entire twenty minute ride back to Shane’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. Life has been busy, college apps are kicking my ass. But, I managed to pump out a few chapters, starting with this short one. Sorry lol?


	5. Chapter 4

Ryan didn’t slept that night, Shane noticed. The lines under his eyes were more prominent than normal the next morning. 

“Morning.” He was late as well. His shirt was haphazardly buttoned and his eyes almost hazy.   
“Morning.” He could hardly get another word in before Ryan slid on his headphones to get to work. Shane furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to his own computer, ignoring the odd looks from their other coworkers. 

“Shane. Shane. Psst.” A straw wrapper hit him in the cheek before the tall man spun in his chair to face his coworker. 

“Yes, Sara?” He said, keeping his voice light, but still quiet in the near silent office. 

“The hell’s up with Ryan?” He shrugged at her question, turning back to his computer. 

“I don’t know, he doesn’t tell me everything. He might have had a rough weekend or something.” 

“But, don’t you guys spend, like, every weekend together?” Sara asked, glancing around Shane at Ryan. Shane didn’t respond, simply plugging in his own headphones. In all honesty, even he didn’t know exactly what was happening with his friend. He knew he could always find out though. He just had to get through another six hours of quizzical glances, whispered conversations, and his best friend ignoring him. 

Today is gonna suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna get longer i swear!!!! Hope you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals enjoy!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, what's this?

The bar was fuller than previous when Shane pulled up. The parking lot was almost half full. When he pushed open the door, he was surprised to see the same magician on the stage. The young man has improved immensely in the two days since Shane has seen him last.   
Shane made his way to the table at which he and Ryan had sat before. The magician smiled as the crowd clapped for him, seemingly improved after the Saturday before. 

“Well. The prodigal son returns.” Shane nearly jumped out of his seat, turning to the man sitting next to him. 

“Jesus, man.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

“Nope.” The intruder said, popping the ‘p’. He had dark hair and eyes, and smirked in a way that seemed familiar to Shane. 

“Have we met before?” He asked, leaning forward. The man before him smiled, a contrast to the almost hungry look beforehand. 

“Maybe we have, maybe we haven’t. Why?’ He said, still grinning. Shane was beginning to really hate that face. Mostly because the more he looked, the further his train of thought drifted. “Oh..I get it. He wiped you when you got up here.” The man clicked his tongue, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Damn, he never makes these things easy for me, does he? Sneaky bastard.” He chuckled. Shane narrowed his eyes at the man, more confused. When had he sat down?

“I’m sorry, but who the hell are you?”

“Well, I guess I just have to work on this one myself, then.” The man continued, almost as if Shane hadn’t spoken at all. His dark eyes peered into Shane’s lighter brown, and seemed to fade from dark brown to black. It took all of Shane’s will to look away, pushing aside a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around the room, wishing for the swirling red and black at the borders of his vision to fade back into the regular wood-colored hues the bar had been when he’d first arrived. 

“What the fuck?” He rasped, when the feeling subsided, but the man in front of him had disappeared. The people around him paid no mind, not even as he passed between their view of the stage, which the magician had accidentally caught one of the curtains of fire. Shane was sure it would have been an amazing trick, Ryan might have liked it. 

As Shane reached his car, he couldn’t recall the man’s face. Hadn’t he just gotten to the bar? Why was he leaving? He sat in the parking lot a few more minutes,contemplating. He’d arrived at 6:00 pm...Why did the clock say 7:43? He slowly turned the car on, stopping only on his way home to pick up some more coffee. He had some research to do. After leaving the store, he could almost swear a black dog followed him for about two blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys have met, now the plot really gets rolling. Get ready folks, things start going up and downhill from here. JK, I have no idea what's going on. See y'all next week with another chapter. Later guys, gals, and non-binary pals.


	7. Chapter 6

Ryan and Shane barely talked the next few days. They dodged quizzical glances from their well-meaning coworkers. Ryan broke the silence with a text; too early for a Saturday morning, in Shane’s opinion. 

Ryan (11:06):Can we talk? 

Shane (11:08): Do you still hang out with demons?

Ryan (11:08): Do you still want to prove me wrong? 

Shane (11:09): Come over. 

Shane)11:09): Bring coffee. 

Twenty minutes past 11, Ryan and Shane sat in Shane’s living room, drinking coffee from the coffeeshop down the street from Ryan’s apartment. 

“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry.” They spoke at the same time, Ryan’s mumbled into his cup. Shane glanced at his friend over his glasses. 

“I shouldn’t have cut you out, but… I didn’t want you to make fun of me over something this stupid.” Ryan mumbled. 

“Aw, dude. I’ve made fun of you for stuff way stupider than this.” Shane all but cooed, forcing a smile onto Ryan’s face. “And I shouldn’t have pushed you away from that bar. I was worried about you, man.” Shane muttered, running a hand through his still-sleep-tousled hair. A beat of silence as the two men sipped their coffee. 

“I went back.” Ryan snapped his head up from his cup. “I know, I know. But, I had to know.”  
“And? Did you see him? Am I going crazy, Shane?”   
“I didn’t see him. It’s… complicated. I sat in the parking lot for an hour and a half. I don’t even remember going in. I got out of my car, then got back in. That’s all I remember.” 

Ryan sat back in his seat, unsure of what to make of this new information. 

“You believe me.” 

“I did not say that, Bergara. I just...wanted to see what the hell had you so freaked out. I still do not believe in demons, ghosts, or whatever goes bump-in-the-night.” 

“You totally believe me.”

“Shut up.” 

“You don’t remember anything?” 

“Nothing past getting out of my car. It’s like I blacked out until I got back in, an hour and a half later.” Shane set his now empty coffee cup on the coffee table and stood. 

“You goin’ somewhere?” 

“No, we are. We’re gonna go back to Bobby Mackey’s, and we’re gonna get some answers from this asshole...As soon as I get dressed.” Ryan just shook his head at his friend’s declaration, glad that they still aren’t mad at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all i'm dying so updates might be slowed down a bit, maybe one chapter every two weeks instead of one every week. Not forever, but just until senior year stops kicking my ass. So expect one more chapter before the new year, then after that just one every two weeks. So happy holidays and I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
